


Gadbois: The Soap Opera

by writeskatelive



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeskatelive/pseuds/writeskatelive
Summary: The shenanigans at Gadbois, the ice dancing capital of the world. Cause ice dance is all about drama anyways.





	Gadbois: The Soap Opera

Zachary Donohue, national champion and Olympic-level competitor, did not consider himself a crybaby. Sure, he'd shed a few tears over that #twizzaster at Worlds a few years ago, and anyone would've cried over being left out of the team event, which was such an easy grab-and-go Olympic medal that even a pair of siblings could do it! But on most days, he saw himself as a strong, stoic example of manhood - and a pretty good-looking one at that.

He had just managed to bolt the bathroom door shut and sink down on the toilet before the sobbing broke loose. He'd thought he'd been prepared for this. Heck, he'd spent the last seven years getting over it. But seeing Madison, and Adria, and that two-carat diamond...that was just too much for him to take.

"Stupid," he said to himself. "Stop being so stupid."

He covered his mouth and breathed in deeply, trying to slow the shaking sobs in his body. He had to get this under control. He wasn't about to walk into practice red-eyed and sniffling while everyone cheered and Gabi gushed over being chosen as maid of honor and Adria looked on, smug and satisfied.

He stood up, swiping his hand over his bum several times to make sure he hadn't picked up something deadly from the toilet seat, and opened the stall door. He had almost made his escape when another stall door swung open and Guillaume Cizeron emerged.

There were only two people Zach envied, and they both skated at his rink. His jealousy towards Adria was self-explanatory, but he couldn't help looking at Guillaume without wondering what it was like to be that cool. Guillaume had the lean, ripped body of a dancer, the perfectly soft, handsome face of a statue, and the stylish clothes of a runway model - even his training outfit was tailored and chic. Plus, he had never known what it was like to break your heart over a girl.

"Hey, you okay?" he said. He had a French accent, but his words were clear, fluent, and casual. "I don't mean to overstep here, but I heard-" he jerked his head towards the stall Zach had come from, "-and I got worried."

Zach swallowed. Another frustratingly perfect thing about Guillaume: he could bring up something deep and personal without seeming aggressive. "Uh...thanks, man."

"It's about Madison, isn't it?" Guillaume's voice wasn't accusatory - rather, he sounded like he was just stating a well-known fact.

"It doesn't matter." Zach turned to leave, swallowing hard against the tears that were threatening to rise up again, but Guillaume put a hand on his shoulder and kept talking.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Zach scowled. "Then what the hell do you call this?"

Guillaume shrugged. "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her. But Zach, there are millions of women out there in the world. You can't break your heart over one girl. Besides, aren't you and Olivia still..."

Zach winced. "We're...on a break."

"Ohh." An awkward expression crossed Guillaume's face for a second, but he still wouldn't shut up. "She's a pretty girl. Maybe if you weren't in love with Madison, you wouldn't need the break."

"For God's sake, I'm not in love with Madison!" Zach's hand curled into a fist, ready to punch Guillaume's pretty, innocent face. But even as he drew back to strike, he couldn't, because Guillaume wasn't wrong. He let his arm fall by his side.

"Well, I'm not here to tell you what to do." Guillaume turned on the faucet and started washing his hands. "But we should go before Patch comes in here looking for us."

Zach braced himself with both hands on the sink and met eyes with himself in the mirror. Really, he didn't look all that terrible. He tried to smile, one side of his mouth pulling higher than the other, and almost laughed at how dorky he looked.

He could do this. He could pretend he was happy for her. He could pretend he didn't hate Adria for stealing his girl. He could even pretend he wasn't desperately in love with her.

At least for today.


End file.
